The Disappearance
by Books.Music.Forever
Summary: what happens when Tessa is taken for the institute while the others are at a meeting. will there ever find her again? or will she be left to rot in the place where she is being held captive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figured since I got the other story on the way that I would start a new one on the Infernal Devices. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to do the best I can with spelling and grammar. On with it!**

**The disappearance **

**Chapter 1 Tessa's P.O.V **

* * *

All the others were called to a meeting that has to do with the institute. So here I was left alone with nothing to do and no one to talk to. I couldn't even talk to Sophie she was helping Bridget cook. I don't even want to listen to those dreadful tunes anymore. From in my room I heard someone knocking at the door. I ran down to the door to see that it wasn't will, jem, or any of them.

"Miss Gray?" a tall man in dark clothing asked

"Yes that would be me" I said

"You need to come with me now" he said

Before I could say anything someone hit me on the back of the head and I fell into the darkness. When I awoke I was on a bed in a dark room. It only had one window and it had bars on it so there was no escaping that way. I walked to the door and opened it very slowly. The coast was clear so I crept into a hallway. That's when I dashed down the stairs and to the door. Before I could get there the man who grabbed my at the institute stood.

"Now now Miss Gray there is no need to be running away" he said

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked

"Well if you must know I am Arnold. What I want form you is well you'll just have to find that out for yourself"

"You can't just keep me here" I said "once they realize I'm missing my friends come after me"

"They can try but they won't find you. Now will introduce you to the other people in this place."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the next room over where there were four people sitting in chairs. "This is Martha" Arnold said pointing to a frail women sitting on the chair closest to the fire. "She is the cook. Then there's Burt" he pointed to a muscular man standing next to Martha's chair. "He is the security guard. Then there's Nathan" he was a tall man with vibrant green eyes. "He is the carriage driver. Last but not least Kimberly. She is the maid. Kimberly could have been a parlor maid and she looked so much like Sophie.

: Now that you've met everyone back to your room. If you try to escape again there will be consequences." Arnold said in a chilling tone as he was dragging me back up stairs. He threw me back into my room.

"I'll send Kim up with dinner shortly" he said slamming the door shut. 'There has to be another way out of here.' I thought to myself. I put the table under the window and stood on it to see outside. I tried to put my hand outside but I couldn't. There was glass blocking the way. There was nothing in here I could break it with.

"Miss what are you doing" I heard a voice from behind me say. "There's no way out of that window the glass is two inches thick and the bars are pure iron."

"Thank you for informing me that there was no way out." I said upsettingly sitting on the bed.

"Well here's dinner" she said "I was able to grab more food than Arnold wanted for you. I don't want anyone to starve."

"Thank you" I said actually meaning it this time "you remind me of the maid back at the institute."

"Really what was her name I may know her I worked many places before I worked here" he said with a smile

"Her name was Sophie and she was a very pleasant person and a wonderful maid."

"Dose she happen to have a scar going down her face?" Kim asked

"Yes she dose how did you know that?" I asked

"The Sophie you're talking about is my sister. When she got hurt on her last job she came to see if she could work for the people I was working for. They didn't want a maid with a scar so they said no and threw her out. I got mad and yelled at them for doing that to my sister and they threw me out to and that's how I ended up working here"

"Oh I'm so sorry this place must be horrible to work in"

It's not as bad as you think" she said "you get used to it" and then she got up and left. 'Looks like I'm going to have at least one friend' I thought and grabbed my angel and pendent that jem gave me. 'What did I ever do to deserve this' I thought 'maybe I should try to get out again it's the dead of night everyone should be asleep.' I crept out the door again, but I ran into something hard.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" a deep voice asked I looked up to see Burt looking down at me.

"I was umm... going to get some water" I lied

"I don't think you were. " he called

Arnold came up in a matter of minutes. "I see you tried to escape again time for your punishment."

He pushed my down what seemed like endless stairs until we got to what looked like a basement. "Sit in that chair there" he pointed to a chair that had metal cuffs. I reluctantly sat down and he put the cuffs on tight. Then went over to something that looked like a switch.

"Now" he said "will you try to run away again?" he pulled down the lever and electricity ran threw me. I could help but scream. When it stopped I could see black at the corners of my eyes.

"Get her on the examination table now" I heard Arnold say right before the darkness over took me.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it my first chapter of my new story. I don't think it's the best I can do but I always think that the first chapter gets the ball rolling. I have no idea if they had anything I said that was in there back then. For instance the electric chair but I think it was cool. Oh well hope you guys liked it :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys I promise that this chapter will be better than the last. I always say the first chapter is the worst. Well like for the other story I'm writing I need at least one review to go on with the next chapter. And on we go**

**The Disappearance **

**Chapter 2 Will's P.O.V **

* * *

"That was such a boring meeting charlotte. Why did you make us go?" I asked

"You and jem are almost 18" charlotte said "you need to learn reasonability or else you're going to get thrown out of the clave."

"I wouldn't mind that very much." I said "I wouldn't have to deal with people bossing me around anymore."

"You know you don't want that will" charlotte sighed

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. When we arrived at the institute I saw Sophie wait outside for us. 'That's new for her' I thought to myself.

"Sophie what's wrong?" charlotte asked as we were ascending the stairs.

Sophie stopped in midstep "thank goodness your home I went to fetch Miss Gray for lunch and she was gone! She's nowhere in the institute."

"You sure she's not out on a walk or something?" jem asked

"No she would've told me and plus when I came downstairs the front door was wide open" she said

"This can't be good" I heard charlotte mummer "alright everyone in the drawing room" she said louder.

"Do you think Tessa will be ok?" jem asked me as we were walking to the drawing room.

"I bet she'll be fine she's a tough girl" I said not even believing myself.

"Ok" ok charlotte said when we got there. "We all know that the clave isn't going to help us because Tessa is a down worlder. We should conduct our own search as soon as possible."

"I agree" jem said "but where are we to start we have no clues on where to find her"

"You do now" a voice came in from behind them. "You are looking for Miss Tessa Gray correct?"

"Yes we are but how did you know where to find us" I asked

"Well she told me about this place and I didn't know where on earth it would be then she told me about Sophie that she works here."

"Oh did you work with Sophie before?" charlotte asked

"No but she is my sister and my name is Kimberly" she said

"So Kim" jem said "you know where Tessa is?"

"Yes she is in a mansion deep in the wood over Thames River. It's almost impossible to get there without guidance"

"So you are willing to help us then?" I asked

"I don't see why not the man I work for is a monster"

"Do you know why he wants Tessa?" jem asked

"No" Kim said "he has only trusted Burt his brother with that information"

"I have to get going or else Arnold will suspect something I'll come get you at night fall so you can get her back"

Kim had left and we are all waiting for night to fall jem had gone back to his room. Charlotte was discussing what happened with henry since he was down in the crypt the entire time. I am just lying here bored out of my mind. 'Where have I heard the name Arnold before' I thought 'I know I heard it somewhere. I got up and went into the library and started searching.

"Will what you are doing?" jem asked

"I know I have heard the name Arnold before I know it" I explained

"Well I bet you have Arnold is a popular name and-"

"Found it!" I yelled "Arnold Owens….oh no"

"What is it will?" jem asked

"If I'm right-which I most serenely believe I am-then Arnold is a demon"

* * *

Night fall came and Kim came to get us she led us through the woods. Until we came to a huge mansion that had a silver

"Do you know what room Tessa is in?" I asked

"Yes I do" Kim said "now follow me and be as quite as possible.

As soon as we opened the doors we heard an ear piercing scream. "She must have tried to escape again" Kim said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When someone tries to escape from here there are consequences" she said

"Like what" jem asked probably not wanting to know.

"I can't say I've only heard screams nothing more" she said "this is the way to her room come on"

We walked up what seemed like endless stairs. When we reached the top and opened the door no one was there.

"She's not here now but if you hide somewhere in this room she will return shortly."

"Ok" charlotte said "thank you Kim that is all we will need you for"

"I was glad I could help" Kim said backing away.

"Will! Jem!" charlotte whispered "hide in the dark corners me and henry will hide in the closet."

"Don't do anything naughty" I said with the biggest smile.

"Shut it will" charlotte whisper/yelled "now hide"

* * *

**A/N: another done I don't usually update daily but I'm going on a two week vacation without internet so I won't be able to update for a while. Also I am on twitter so if you have one follow me. Its book_music4ever if you can't find me the link is on my page until next time over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A****/N: so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been at the cape and camping and there is no internet in either of those places I tried to update the day before I left but my mom made me do house work :|.**

**The disappearance **

**Chapter 3 Tessa's P.O.V**

* * *

When I awoke I was chained up to the wall. Standing in front of me was Arnold.

"Well" he hissed "you have finally come to now have you?"

"What do you want with me" I asked

"Well… I have invented this new contraption that extracts powers for warlocks and gives them to me"

"Why on earth would you do something like that you're sick"

"But it hasn't seemed to work on you no matter how many times I've tried."

"Well I'm not a warlock you don't seem to be human either" I said

"No I'm not human I'm a demon and I will figure out how to take your powers away wither you like it or not" he said

"Like I said you'll never get away with this my friends will find me."

"Burt gets her out of here and put the back into her room."

Burt came in and grabbed me by the arms. He dragged me upstairs me hitting every step on the way. Then threw me into my room.

"Dinner will be up for you shortly" he growled and walked out

"Well someone doesn't seem happy to work here" an unmistakable voice said behind me.

"Will!" I yelled "I don't believe I have ever been so happy to see you"

"Well that's a nice thing to say to a friend" he said glumly

"That's what you get for treating her badly William" jem said behind him

I ran into jem's arms. "I'm so glad to have you back" he said and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I'm glad to have you back to "I said and hugged him tighter

"Ok ok break up the little love fest henry charlotte you can come out so we can get going"

They came out of the closet. "What's the easiest way to get out of here Tessa?" charlotte asked

The window is barred off so there's no way of getting out of there." I said "the door is unlocked but every time I tried to get out I would get caught." I said looking down

"We didn't get caught when we came in" will said "we went right up the stairs without running into anyone"

"That's the problem cause I was downstairs and they knew I wouldn't be able to escape" I said "how did you know where this place was anyway?"

"We had help form Kim" charlotte said "she came to the institute and helped us get here to find you"

"Well I knew I could trust her" I said

"We better hurry up and get out of here before we get caught" jem said

"I know where the door is ill lead us "I said

I opened the door slowly and quietly steeped out into the hall. The others followed me as I made my way door the stair case. I could see the door as soon as I was at the bottom. We walked over to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't move.

"It won't open" I said

"Let me try" will whisper pushing me out of the way. He pulled and pushed but it wouldn't move.

"Well we are stuck" jem said

"You k now me and my servants are the only ones who can open the front door in this house" Arnold said. "It's similar to the shadow hunter's doors."

"Good thing you brought your friends ms gray now I have more people to test on" he said "Burt! Nathan! Come show our guests to their rooms." He yelled. Arnold whispered something in their ears and they dragged us upstairs. They threw me in my own room alone I wondered if the others were in a room similar to this. I could be worse or better who knows.

After Kim had brought dinner up I heard a soft knocking at my door it was jem. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. "I don't see why not" I said "you are my fiancé after all."

"Your right" he said "that means I have permission to do this." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back. We stood there for several moments then I heard the door open and we broke apart.

"Well" Arnold said it seems we have a romance here. I may just have a new way to hurt you if you try to escape." He grabbed jem by the arm and dragged him out of my room. After he was done he came back in.

"Remember this girl I own you try to escape and I hurt your friends understand?"

"I understand I won't do anything again I promise" I said trying to make my story seam real.

"Good" he said and slammed the door leaving me in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: again sorry for not updating for a while I had bad writers block and had no idea what to do with this chapter. Sorry if it's not my best I have to get back on the ball with these stories and I'll try my best at it. Until next time then!**


End file.
